


Dancing in the Moonlight

by paintedsunsets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Costumes, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsunsets/pseuds/paintedsunsets
Summary: Written for the Fall Playlist 2017 challenge. Song: "Dancing in the Moonlight" by King Harvest.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

 “We’ve known each other twenty-five years. That’s a lot of Halloweens. This year’s costume needs to be good,” Rhett said as he and Link started browsing through the costume store.

“How about Frankenstein?” Link said, holding up a cartoonish monster mask.

Rhett shook his head and started explaining that contrary to pop culture belief, Frankenstein was actually the scientist’s name, not the monster’s.

“I haven’t read it,” Link interrupted, “but I do think I’d make a good mad scientist.”

“Keep looking,” Rhett replied as they continued walking down the rows of costumes. He stopped and picked up a mermaid tail, grinning.

“You can’t be a mermaid. That’s a girl’s costume!”

“No, but I can be a merman,” Rhett said, fluttering the tail behind him and winking.

Link chuckled and kept walking. “Oh, this looks cool,” he said, eyeing a WWII pilot costume and trying on the helmet.

“Nah, we need something sillier,” Rhett replied. “Besides, you’d need a plane, otherwise it’s pointless. And what am I supposed to be? Your friend in a band?”

They continued wandering around the costume shop.

“We could go as our clones,” suggested Link.

“That’s not a real costume,"

After looking for another hour, they finally decided on something classic.

 

The Halloween party had started. The jack-o’-lantern faces were lit from within by candlelight, cobwebs were strung around the yard, and fake ghosts and bats hung from the trees. There was a chill in the air and leaves from the North Carolina woods littered the ground, crackling as people walked over them. The yard was lit by the soft glow of the moon. 

Drinks were being served: Oktoberfest beers and pumpkin ales, spiked apple cider, and candy corn jello shots. An autumn-themed playlist played from the outdoor speakers.

Rhett and Link drank spiked apple ciders, watching as people gathered in the yard to dance. The yard was full of various characters - witches, superheroes, zombies, Lady Gagas, Kirks and Spocks, a priest, Roman soldiers - all dancing in the moonlight.

“You make a great werewolf. Your hair is perfect,” Link said, looking up at Rhett.

“And you look like you want to suck my blood,” Rhett laughed as Link flashed his fake vampire fangs. Link got closer, pretending like he was going to bite Rhett’s neck, but suddenly kissed Rhett’s mouth instead.

Rhett felt dizzy and elated. After a few seconds, Link started leaning in for another kiss when Rhett was hit with sudden nervousness. “What are you doing?!” he asked, stepping backwards, eyes wide.

“I- I don’t know,” Link said quietly, face red with embarrassment.

“I…need space,” Rhett muttered. 

Link stood alone, embarrassed, watching Rhett walk away.

 

Later, Link found Rhett at the beverage table trying candy corn jello shots.

“I’m sorry, man. I don’t know what I was thinking,” he said, softly.

Rhett was silent for a moment, feeling awkward but desperate to avoid conflict.  “I’m fine. We don’t need to talk about it. Here, take a shot,” said Rhett, handing one to Link. They dinked their shot glasses before swallowing the sweet concoctions and headed out into the yard.

They danced with everyone, keeping their distance but glancing at each other every few minutes. Rhett wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the moonlight, but after a while he found himself wanting more of that earlier kiss and wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t backed away. He imagined Link’s canine teeth grazing his neck, those perfect lips touching his own, and blushed at the thought.

Tonight was the one night where it’s okay to not act like yourself. Tonight, Link was a vampire, and that did have a type of appeal which Rhett was drawn towards every time Link shimmied his hips. Tonight, Rhett was a werewolf under an almost-full moon and he felt like giving in to his animal urges. He knew what he wanted. Everybody was dancing in the moonlight, but the only person Rhett could see was Link.

With a racing heart and a hungry look in his eyes, Rhett stalked towards Link, grabbing Link’s arm and pulling him into the woods out of view.

“What’s going on?” Link asked.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t realize how much I’ve wanted this,” Rhett replied as he embraced Link and kissed him passionately.

“I see the moonlight has affected you,” Link said with a grin, heart beating rapidly.

 Rhett growled, diving in for another kiss.


End file.
